Talk:Easter Egg - Snow on Mt. Silver
Did you draw that picture? Linkforpresident 01:13, June 9, 2011 (UTC)Did you draw that awsome picture? Its a great picture.Same with this pasta. Oh god I hope you made that as a fiction Nice, story, one of the rare believable pokemon stories. this easter egg thing, if it is real i would like to test it out, i guess it is telling us that, whatever you start, you must finish. remember this quote i made "some of the worst things ever done, have been done with the best intentions." Closest thing to a legitimatly scary Pokemon pasta ever written. Kudos i love this one. it is long but ive re-read it afew times ^^ and that means alot, i got a real short attention span lol This is amazing. The general is idea is pretty good and the story is well-written. A bit cliché on some parts, but I didn't mind. Good job! DetectiveAR 15:42, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Ha! My ice Pokemon laugh at you! Cujorp 03:26, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Sprite Designs and Movie Confirmation I have made designs for all the sprites and stuff for pokemon and trainers for this pasta. OTHER THEN THE POSTED ONES OF BLASTOISE, VENUSAUR, ESPION, PIKACHU, MEGANIUM, AND PIDGEOT. I will be posting the original design sprites for CHARZARD, CELEBI, LUGIA, TYPLOSION, SNORELAX, FERALIGATR, and TYRANITAR (which I wish i could have done better at) I love the design for the new 3 Pokemon sprites for Venusaur, Blaastoise, and Espion (i may post mine later) But since this is a common area that is bearly updated I am going to make a new and exciting statement. For 3 months now after editing, collecting, designing and collaberating I am Going to confirm that My movie making team, The Shaded Scyth Studios, WILL IN FACT BE MAKING A FILM VERSION OF THIS STORY. I've got a guy that is helping to design the game portions and the script is finished as well as the sprites. We hope to Complete our production before the fall. My intention is to have the final draft posted by Halloween. casting will be starting real soon. I prey this is something to look forward to. I am also going to say that this is the first public website that I have confirmed the film in the Open If you wish to support the film join the facebook club for it http://www.facebook.com/groups/292119370857636/ Thank you for listening. I will take any questions left on my Talk page and I hope to see your thoughts comments. This. Is. WIN. Boy, this creepypasta is pure awesomeness! I loved how do you express the fear, Red's finally talking, that AWESOME PICTURE I LOVE IT! Did you drew it? Well, keep with the good work and I will be happy of seeing the film you will create. It will be awesome. Bye for now and good night/day! Sincerely, HM96 ROCK SMASHER 04:25, April 10, 2012 (UTC) UPDATE ON GAME We are working hard on the game and we have produced our first test of it but it still needs improvements. we have so far been able to create environment Sprites, pokemon battle and snow, we still have a long way to go, MANY MORE TO COME SO DONT EXPECT PERFECTION ON THIS VIDEO. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0UP34eWoa7c This is awesome, well writtten, and scary. Me being a guy who reads creepypasta daily, it's kind of hard to freak me out. Nice job on the movie!XAltair7x 17:45, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Nice story, I would enjoy viewing the movie. I just pissed my self with anticipation 4 your movie :3 --1kenny30 20:52, July 18, 2012 (UTC)1kenny30 Thank you for your kind words We are getting excited for the film the fan page for the story is getting bigger and bigger and we love hearing our fans getting more and more excited for the game. We lve you all and we hope to hear from you soon. If only the writter would comment.Evan Bernardi (talk) 02:38, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Cool! :D Love how you made a 30 minute short film for this. ^_^ -Dasch (talk) 17:45, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Score 8.0/10 - CrashingCymbal (talk) 10:47, July 2, 2013 (UTC)